Mryddin's Magik
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry and Hermione start University, Harry meets Draco and they hit it off. When Harry meets his Potions tutor, all hell breaks loose. M for a reason. AU


_A/N: Had a slight mishap, that's why there are possibly two notices etc but this is the actual one. Hope you enjoy it! There are some quotes from other texts, novels and films, so some might seem familiar but none of it's stolen! Except the characters, but what J.K don't know won't hurt her!_

**XXXX**

**Myrddin's Magik**

**XXXX**

Harry and Hermione were lost; there was no doubt about it. Trying to manoeuvre the bustling streets of Myrddin lane, Diagon Alley's Welsh counterpart was not an easy task, when people stopped to stare it became seemingly impossible.

"Hermione, we're lost."

"I believe we are misplaced Harry, now if we could just find a map."

Harry glanced around the crowds and saw one gleaming blond head, the only person to have never looked his way. Harry made his way over to the gorgeous blond man standing next to a table where to men were sitting.

"Excuse me."

The blond turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "can I help you?"

Harry bit his lower lip "I hope so, my friend and I were wondering if you could direct us to the Myrddin University?"

The man smirked, "You're lost." It wasn't a question.

"No."

Both eyebrows were raised now, "no?"

"No, we know where we are, just not acutely. I prefer the term misplaced."

The blond laughed at Harry, who smiled back, "continue to the end of the road, turn left and there's a big old looking castle. That's the university."

Harry smiled shyly, "thank you", before turning to walk back to Hermione.

"Wait. What's your name?"

Harry smiled at the stranger, "and what would you do with my name?"

The blond regarded Harry with his grey eyes before nodding. The challenge was set.

Hermione found Harry and cuffed him around the head before he put his arm around her shoulders to shelter her from the crowds, unaware of a narrowed glare following them.

**XXXX**

After settling into their new rooms, Harry and Hermione decided to explore the university themselves.

"Oi!"

Both turned to see a stout brunet man storming towards them, exchanging a glance with Hermione Harry stepped forward.

"Can we help you?"

"Yeah, you can stay the fuck away from my boyfriend."

Harry frowned, "um, who?"

The brunet glared, "you flirted with him this morning!"

Enlightenment dawned on Harry's face, "oh you mean the tall blond fellow. We weren-"

"Jacob!"

The three figures looked to see the blond walking up behind Hermione, "what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in appreciation, as Jacob said something about defending his boyfriend the six foot blond and his five foot six boyfriend made a comical pair as they argued. Harry jerked his head at Hermione who shrugged so they began to make their way from the pair.

"I'm not done with you, fucker."

Harry turned his head and shoulder so he was looking at the pair; the blond had his eyes closed in frustration as the brunet stood in front of him.

Harry turned and walked back towards them, a swagger in his step "and what, pray tell is your problem?"

"You were flirting with my boyfriend this morning. I have witnesses."

Harry smirked before taking up a defensive stance, his legs shoulder width apart and his arms folded across his chest, "that wasn't flirting. That was manners."

The blond grinned wryly at Harry as he tugged Jacob towards him, "come on Jacob, you're not doing yourself any favours." He pushed his boyfriend away from Harry to whom he said "I'm sorry about this, but it was good to see you again."

Harry smiled and let his arms fall to his sides, "you too, but careful your boyfriend is right behind you he might mistake this," winking Harry walked back to Hermione.

"What was that about Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and met the blonds' eyes "nothing Hermione. Nothing, whatsoever."

"Yet?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded "yet."

**XXXX**

A couple of days after the 'boyfriend incident' as Harry called it, he and Hermione were sitting in a cafe just off campus when the blond walked through the door and once he had spotted Harry and Hermione he walked over.

"Hello. Mind if I sit?"

Harry shook his head and bit his lip as Hermione spoke, "not at all. How are you today? I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The blond laughed, "Its Draco, Draco Malfoy." He paused as he saw Harry stiffen next to the girl, "And I'm good thank you."

She smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger and don't mind him. He's been in a right mood lately, what are you doing at Myrddin University Draco?"

"Potions, I had a good teacher, outside of Myrddin's tutors."

Hermione looked surprised and Harry seemed interested, "My mother and I lived in France so I was home schooled all my life. Father lived in England, I may have the Malfoy last name but that is it, alright?"

Harry looked guilty but nodded, "sorry it's hard to forget the past."

"The past is just that, is it not? Why can't it stay that way?"

Harry surveyed Draco, "not when the past that was so intricate in creating the present was no longer, the future suddenly became the present and I was lost."

Draco looked to Hermione for guidance but her eyes had filled with tears as he spoke, "I thought you preferred the term 'misplaced'. Look I didn't mean to drag up the past, you two obviously have been through a lot, it's good that you're still together."

Hermione giggled "we're not together."

"Thank god."

Draco didn't know who 'god' was but laughed along with both of them. "In that case, may I speak to you?"

Harry looked into grey eyes and nodded as he stood to follow Draco, they made their way to a secluded alleyway where Draco sat down on an overturned crate.

"I need you to tell me if I've done the right thing." Draco said without preamble, looking intently at Harry.

"I can't tell you that. I can't tell you if you've done the right thing or the wrong thing. But maybe I can help."

Draco nodded "I know. I broke up with my boyfriend of two years for you. A man I barely know has turned my ideals on their heads and I think I'm falling for you and I don't even know your name."

Harry looked around before turning to Draco and walking over to him. Standing in front of him Harry cupped Draco's face before leaning down and kissing him, Draco responded passionately. Breaking apart they were about an inch away from each other looking at the other when Harry whispers, "Harry. My name is Harry."

Draco's smile is blinding as he whispers "Harry".

"Draco."

They kiss again, their hands roam over each other and they ground against each other trying to find more release.

As Draco nibbles his way down Harry's neck, Harry throws his head back, "more, oh sweet Merlin, more Draco. I – I need."

The squeeze of apparation has Harry unfocused for a moment until Draco is kissing him again this time removing his shirt, when it hindered the continuation of his lips.

Clothes were removed and as the two lay on the bed Draco thrusting into Harry's tight heat, Harry was meeting him thrust for thrust. Climaxing Harry shouted Draco's name, as Draco continued to chant "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" over and over, like a reverent prayer as he kissed Harry's lips, eyes, nose, and face.

Locking his legs tighter around Draco's lower back he turned them until they were on their sides, Harry's head cushioned against Draco's chest tucked into the curve of his neck and Draco embracing Harry as if he would lose him.

**XXXX**

Waking two mornings later both Harry and Draco were so comfortable until Draco moved which caused him to slip out of Harry, who hissed and pulled Draco back to him.

"Harry, we have to get up. We have classes today."

"Don't wanna. Want you."

Draco smiled at Harry who blearily opened his eyes, "I want you too but we have to go. It won't do to miss the first day."

Frowning Harry stood and made his way to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to look cheekily back at Draco "well are you coming or not?"

Draco grinned and sauntered over to Harry attaching his lips to the man's in front was an easy task but continuing the journey to the bathroom proved to be somewhat harder.

After the first night of unexpected sex, Harry had become a permanent fixture in Draco's apartment and the two were holed up from the world, and an hour after their shower they grabbed some breakfast and were out the door.

**XXXX**

"Harry! Where have you been?!"

Harry's eyes widened as he heard Hermione screech, frozen on the spot he guiltily turned around upon hearing his full name.

"Mione-"

"Don't you 'Mione' me young man! I've been worried sick, not even a firecall or an owl!"

Harry sighed and shifted his glance to Draco, "well a firecall was definitely out of the question with this one" he jerked his head at Draco, who smirked.

"What can I say Harry, you have an un-ignorable arse."

Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "as for an owl, well I didn't think."

Hermione frowned, "sometime the only reason you see day light is because your head is so far up your arse!" She turned and began storming off when Harry ran up beside her, having said goodbye to Draco quickly. "You're wrong Hermione; it was Draco up my arse these past few days not me."

Ducking as she aimed a smack to his head they made their way to the first class of the day, Charms.

**XXXX**

Because Harry was aiming for a Mastery in Charms it meant that as a first year he had to do Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts as electives. So it was with dragging feet that Harry made his way to the Potions tutorial, the class that morning was bad enough but a tutorial in the same day was torture.

Entering the small room Harry realised he was late and the tutor had his back against the five tables, each holding two people except for one at the front where a red-haired girl was eagerly taking notes.

The tutor had blond hair and Harry was sure that he was familiar when he spoke "you must be Harry Potter-" the class broke out in whispers and the tutor turned around to quell them when he caught sight of Harry and stared.

Harry's eyes widened before he shut them praying that what he saw wasn't true, he opened them when Draco began speaking in a controlled and quiet tone, "my name is Draco Malfoy your Potions tutor for the year. Please take a seat, and I'd like to speak to you after class, tardiness is not accepted."

Harry gulped but inclined his head, without lowering his gaze from Draco's pained eyes, a challenge set but neither knew who the victor would, or could, be.

After class Harry packed his things up slowly as the others left whilst Draco watched him, his face inscrutable. Harry slung his bag onto the desk before turning to face Draco, neither wanting to give an inch to the other; eventually Draco sighed and looked away "why didn't you tell me your name was Harry Potter?"

"It seemed irrelevant."

Draco looked up sharply, taking in Harry's defensive stance, "irrelevant? How is who you are, irrelevant?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "It didn't seem to matter when you had your cock up my arse."

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't it?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "for fuck's sake Harry stop being so indifferent!"

Harry threw his hands up "what do you want me to do, Draco? You never told me you taught Potions _and_," he continued when Draco went to interrupt, "and I never said I took it. But what's the problem?"

"It's illegal Harry. I could get fired because of this, because of you."

Draco sat down on the corner of his desk and Harry came up in front of him, standing between Draco's legs and cupping his head. Harry looked down into Draco's grey eyes before kissing him softly on his lips.

Draco kissed back before pushing Harry away, looking remorseful he stood and brushed his hands over his shirt "I won't jeopardise my career Mr Potter. I shall ask for you to be transferred to another tutorial."

"No."

Draco looked up into angry green eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I chose this class to fit into my schedule, and I won't move. You'll have to go if you don't like it. _Sir_."

Harry turned around, grabbed his back and walked out of the classroom, Draco watched him go regret turning into fear when he realised Harry didn't need to open the door.

**XXXX**

"Harry you're looking very sexy today."

Harry grinned at Annabelle, the red-haired girl he worked with in Potions Tutorial, "you think so? It's not too much is it?"

Annabelle smiled shyly, "well it's quite a bit for a Potions Tutorial but whatever floats your boat."

Harry laughed, his black slacks and dark green long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, were a bit much for Potions, especially the way Hermione had left the top and bottom few buttons undone so his chest and navel were on show when he moved. The Potions tutorial that day was in preparation for the final exam next week so the class were able to talk to each other and Draco when they needed it; of course most were talking about anything other than Potions.

"No it's not for Potions," he glanced at Draco's desk taking in his intense pose, aware that he was hanging on to each of Harry's words. "I have a date after this and didn't have time to change, so it was a) turn up scruffy to the date or b) turn up posh to Potions. As you can see I went with the latter."

Annabelle blushed but her eyes were mischievous, "what's her name?"

"Jason. _His_ name is Jason."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I just assumed-"

"I know." Harry reassured her, "most people 'just assume' that's why it's so fun to tell them that I like men."

Annabelle was quiet for a bit before turning to Harry, "so do you have a gaydar?"

"A what?"

"A gaydar. Like radar just for gays, can you tell if another guy is gay?"

"Hmm, I can try." He winked and looked around the classroom, "ask away."

"Brunet in the back corner."

"No."

Her eyes widened "seriously? Hmm Jacob Smithson?"

"Possessive gay. More of a 'straightest-gay-man' than anything."

Annabelle giggled and continued after a few more people Annabelle leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered "alright then what about our dear tutor; Draco Malfoy, hmm?"

Harry cocked his head and looked at Draco full on "gay," Draco looked up when Annabelle snorted with laughter, gray eyes locked with green and Harry continued "but in denial and taken."

Annabelle frowned "how can he be taken _and_ in denial?"

Harry's eyes stayed on Draco's as he spoke to her, "because he loves or wants a man, but refuses to have him or acknowledge his want."

Draco growled low in his throat which startled Annabelle and when she opened her mouth to respond he rose from his desk and approached them. "See me after class, both of you. I won't tolerate my personal life being discussed in public like this. It's manners."

Harry's lips twitched as he fought down a smirk and lent forward "you sure it isn't flirting?"

Draco fought to keep his face impassive as Harry in his fucking-date-outfit-looking-delicious-enough-to-eat flirted with him, as they had at the beginning of the semester. Raising his voice Draco declared the end of class, ensuring that Harry and Annabelle stayed behind. Upon hearing the rustle of papers as they were shoved into bags Draco turned away from the students to collect his thoughts. Taking continuous deep breaths Draco tried to calm himself enough to face Harry who had been flirting with him and wearing tight clothing and today was the final straw with his date and sexy clothing.

"Draco?"

Upon hearing Harry's tentative voice Draco promptly forgot that Annabelle was in the room as Harry walked up behind him gently touching his shoulder. Draco broke down when Harry touched him, tears started to slip down his cheeks bottled emotions started to pour out with the salty liquid and Harry, seeing his shoulders shaking pulled Draco into a hug.

Wrapping his arms around the slender body Harry tucked Draco's head into his neck and placed his cheek on Draco's hair waiting for Draco to calm down.

"Oh God, Draco I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, please." Harry spoke to Draco in an effort to get him calm as he felt the tears drying on his neck Harry lent back to look Draco in the eye he couldn't move as Draco had a tight grip around his waist, so Harry had to settle for turning his head and kissing Draco's lips softly.

Draco immediately responded, taking charge of the kiss and placing his hands on either side of Harry's head and cushioning it before crashing Harry into the nearest wall, Harry submitted to Draco's passionate kiss as he thrust his erection into the matching one of his tutor. Draco bent to suck at Harry neck who released a throaty moan; it was at this point that the shutting of the door brought the two men to their senses.

Draco pulled away from Harry and swore as he adjusted himself while Harry leant back against the wall trying to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, Harry watched as Draco tried to gain composure by running his hands through his hair in an attempt to get it smooth.

Draco turned to face Harry, their eyes caught but neither was sure of what to say finally Draco opened his mouth but a knock on the door interrupted him. "Who is it?"

"Annabelle, sir."

Harry's lips quirked as Draco's head fell forward, seeing that Draco wasn't going to move Harry made his way to the door and let Annabelle in, she was grinning from ear to ear as she pushed past him towards Draco.

"Sir, the Dean just walked past and asked me what I was doing outside your room."

Draco's head had shot up when she mentioned the Dean, "what did you say?"

"That I was waiting for my friend who kept behind. He didn't seem too happy about it, pulled a sour face and everything."

Harry chuckled, but held his hands up in mock surrender when Draco glared at him, "what's the matter?"

"I think you should leave Annabelle."

Harry frowned at Draco, "I'll see you tomorrow Harry" she hugged him. Harry hugged her back and kissed her cheek, "tomorrow" he promised.

Once she had left Harry faced Draco again, "Now, what is the matter?"

"The matter is that I have been warned to stay away from you, I could get fired and you could be expelled."

Harry frowned, "so? What does it matter? You get another job or –"

"I will do no such thing."

"Or I could go to another University." Harry shrugged, "it's no big deal."

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, "you'd do that for me?"

"Yes."

"I- I can't ask you to do that."

Harry smiled, "you didn't, I offered."

Draco looked confused, "I'm not sure I understand."

Harry moved closer to him and put his hands on Draco's hips, "I'm falling for you Draco Malfoy and I'd do anything to help move this relationship along. If that means me leaving Myrddin, then so be it."

Draco stared into Harry's eyes before leaning in to kiss him, their lips met and their bodies followed unfortunately somebody clearing their throat pulled them apart again and Draco exclaimed, from Harry's neck "for fuck's sake Annabelle leave us alone."

Harry paused in his nibbling of Draco's ear to chuckle but his laughter was shirt lived when the person spoke.

"I'm not Annabelle, Mr Malfoy and I suggest you tell me why you and your student are engaged in sexual relations."

Harry and Draco both froze before slowly facing the Dean, Harry moved away from Draco who had gone stiff. The Dean watched the movement with narrowed eyes, once they were a safe distance apart he spoke to Draco, "Mr Malfoy you were warned about the consequences of continuing this relationship-"

"It's not his fault."

Both Draco and the Dean turned to face Harry, who stared defiantly at them "it's not his fault. It's mine. Mr Malfoy ended the relationship but I didn't agree so I kissed him."

"Did he push you away?"

"He didn't have chance to, you came in sir."

Draco looked at Harry, amazed by the fierce determination on his face but the sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"Well Mr Potter, I am going to have to make an executive decision on behalf of Myrddin University you are no longer a student here. You have an hour to clear out your on campus apartment and another hour to say goodbye to teachers and students. Mr Malfoy you are on probation for an unlimited time, good day gentlemen."

They watched him leave in silence, before Draco turned on Harry "what the fuck did you do that for?"

"You said you wouldn't leave, so I will."

Draco was gobsmacked, "you did this for me?"

Harry nodded, the tears making his eyes glisten, he sighed deeply "I better go, Hermione will want to know the details and I need to say goodbye to her and Annabelle and Jason. There are also my green boxers that I can't find."

"I have them."

Harry frowned at Draco's sheepish face, "what?"

"You left them after _that_ weekend and I kept them." When Harry said nothing more Draco felt obliged to continue, "They reminded me of you."

Harry turned to stare at Draco with an intense look in his eyes, he made to step forward but Draco spoke "goodbye Mr Potter. You were a good student and I'm glad to have been able to teach you, I wish you luck with your future endeavours."

Harry looked like he was about to argue before he bit his bottom lip, "do you know what the worst part is? you don't even understand. Goodbye Draco," turning around and walking away from him was harder than telling Hermione he was expelled for sleeping with the teacher.

**XXXX**

Hermione and Annabelle were waiting impatiently near the entrance of Myrddin, two years had passed since Harry had left and both girls were graduating, and Draco became a Potions lecturer.

"Oh where is he? If he's late I'm going to kill him!"

The two girls were frantically looking through the crowd when they heard a deep voice behind them, "you two are going to be late." Annabelle squealed as she hugged Draco, whilst Hermione looked at him but went back to searching for Harry- she had never forgiven Draco for being the reason for Harry's expulsion.

"Congratulations Annabelle, Hermione. You deserve it."

Hermione shook Draco's proffered hand "thank you Professor," Draco didn't look too good, he had bags under his eyes; he had lost weight and generally had not taken his break up with Harry very well.

"Oh he's here! Harry!"

A tall blur scooped Hermione up into strong arms and swung her around, Harry looked good but what caught Draco's attention was the tall, gangly red-haired male who was grinning at Harry and Hermione.

When Hermione was put down Harry turned to Annabelle and she received the same attention whilst Hermione and the red-head spoke quietly. When Harry had put Annabelle down he kept an arm around her shoulders which dropped as he caught sight of Draco, "oh Harry we, I-"

"It's alright Annabelle. This is Ron, Ron this is Annabelle." Harry subtly pushed the girl towards the red-head before turning back to Draco.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, Mione told me you lecture now."

Draco nodded, "thank you. You look good."

Harry's lips quirked, "apparently time away from Myrddin was what I needed. Ron's been a great help though."

Draco's eyes fell downwards before looking up into Harry's green eyes, guilt radiating from his gaze "I'm sorry Harry but I'm glad you've moved on."

Harry frowned but when Draco's gazed flickered to Ron he understood, Hermione called him as it was time to go, nodding at her he turned back to Draco. "It's been good to see you. And uh-" he started to walk away but turned back again, "um, I haven't moved on Draco."

Draco stared as Harry turned to catch up with his friends; Harry looked back over his shoulder to smile at Draco before Hermione dragged him forward.

Harry and Ron sat in the audience clapping for each of the students that graduated and cheering loudly for both Hermione and Annabelle, however; during all the speeches and other students Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco who looked back before he avoided Harry's gaze. Draco kept looking at Harry and then away again as if he were unable to decipher whether Harry and Ron were together or not and whether he wanted to be the one laughing with Harry.

After the ceremony Harry went to find Hermione and Annabelle with Ron, when he spotted a flash of blond leaving quickly with robes billowing behind him. "Go after him."

Harry turned to find Hermione standing there "he doesn't leave his workroom unless he's teaching. He barely eats or sleeps he hasn't for about two years. Since _you_ left Harry. Go."

He bit his lip as he looked into her dark eyes before he nodded and ran in the direction of the main castle, he flung himself around corners until he was standing in front of Draco's workroom door, panting.

Harry caught his breath before he steeled himself, "Draco?" peering around the door Harry found Draco sitting behind his desk staring at the papers spread over it.

"I'm busy I'm sure there's somebody else who can help you."

"Maybe."

Frustrated Draco slammed his hand down on his desk as he stood taking on a dangerous tone he asked "didn't your mother teach you manners."

Harry's eyes twinkled as Draco stood his face was tilted upwards but his eyes remained on the desk, "I thought it was flirting."

Grey eyes snapped up to meet green and Draco seemed to sag "what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my old classes, old teachers and figured I couldn't leave you out."

"I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see."

Harry smiled and moved into the room, shutting the door behind him "no, you're the first."

Draco's eyes closed and he broke their gaze "what do you want?"

"You." The simple reply came from close to him, he hadn't realised Harry had gotten so close. Breathing in deeply he seemed to inhale Harry's scent unknowingly as he did so his head tilted upwards.

Seeing Draco sitting there with his head titled up towards him, Harry couldn't let the moment pass and he leant down to capture Draco's lips in a soft kiss, as he began to pull away Harry heard Draco growl low in his throat.

Suddenly Draco had stood wiped all the papers off his desk and pushed Harry down onto it, Harry was smiling at the sheer masculinity that Draco possessed. Looking like the man that Harry first met, self confidant, intimidating and sexy, Draco waved his wand which removed both his and Harry's clothes.

When Harry raised an eyebrow Draco shrugged, "I didn't want to wait," smiling Harry pulled his legs up so his feet were flat on the desk, exposing himself to Draco.

Draco made another incantation which made sure that Harry was sufficiently lubricated and stretched before he slid his body on top of Harry's, revelling in the feel of their skin sliding together. Draco's mouth teased Harry's nipples as Harry ran his hands over Draco's hair, face, neck, shoulders, and back.

"More, Harry. I need-"

"I know. I do t- Oh!" Harry groaned as Draco moved up his body which caused his erection to breach Harry.

Draco threw his head back in pleasure exposing his throat which caused Harry to lean up on his elbows and suck at Draco's neck. The two men moved in tandem, placing kisses where they could reach until they were in the throes of orgasm crying out the others name.

Harry collapsed on the desk with Draco on top of him, "why didn't we do that before?"

Harry chuckled "because it would not be as sweet as it is now."

Draco smiled and tucked his head into Harry's neck "I'm sorry I was such a prick."

"You're lucky it's a very nice prick."

"Harry!"

Draco lent on his elbow to peer down at Harry who looked at him curiously, "what?"

"You're beautiful."

Harry blushed and turned away, "no one's ever said that to me before."

"Then you're lovers were idiots."

Harry slung an arm around Draco's neck and pulled him down so their foreheads were touching, "thank you, you're beautiful too. I um- I love you Draco."

Draco smiled "I love you too Harry."

Tilting his head up Harry captured Draco's lips in a possessive kiss, their tongues danced as their lips were melded together.

When they broke apart Harry whispered "we should go Mione will want to know what happened and I want to shove it in the Dean's face."

Draco chuckled, "he's my boss you know. He's still keeping an eye on me."

"Well, as your mine he doesn't need to worry about students."

"Yours?"

"Yes," Harry gazed into Draco's eyes, "you got a problem with that Blondie?"

"Not at all, love, not at all."

**XXXX**

_Mryddin _= Merlin in Welsh (pronounced mer-thin)


End file.
